Dragon Ball: The Wrath of a Cyborg
by Darth Indominus
Summary: Life had slowly returned to normalcy with the Chestnut family. Disaster strikes them all when Krillin Chestnut is struck by a prototype bullet ordered by the mysterious General copper, leader of the reformed Red Ribbion Army. Fighting for his life on a hospital bed, Eighteen goes on the path of vengeance in search of enigmatic General.
1. Prologue

General Copper, and the characters within this are all owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Please support the official release.

Prologue

The room had been occupied for hours. It's contents had officials and dignitaries of the remaining surviving Red Ribbon Army. They had been arguing for hours onto how to proceed with the current crisis. The most prominent one, who was currently sitting at the end of the table with his hands folded was listening carefully to the bickering amongst the other officials. His name was General Marcus Copper. Born to a drunkard and a street whore; he ran away at age 8 and decided to pursue his life as a freelance mercenary. At age 18, he ran with a paramilitary group called 'The Bronze Chargers'. During his time with them they taught him how to be a soldier. He spent many days and nights scouring through countless books, that contained information on warfare, philosophy, and technology. The subjects that interested him the most, that would eventually lead into his position in the Army, was genetic modification and cybernetics.

Eventually growing tired of his current environment, he decided that he would find his own way in the world. A year later, he was a approached by a messenger cloaked in black with a red armband. She had given him a pragmatic offer. A new organization was forming, called The Red Ribbon Army, whose goal was to rule the earth. He had heard this song and dance before, and told her as such. She told him that they had heard of his exploits of enhancing his compatriots with experimental serums and cybernetics, and their leader, Commander Red would like an audience with him. Walking inside the gigantic stronghold, he was in awe on how large and sophisticated it was. Upon meeting Commander Red, he was taken aback at how small he was. In Copper's mind he mocked him on his short stature. There was no way a man like him, could lead a grand army of this scale. There was something about Red that rubbed off him in the wrong way, he took note.

Red beckoned to him, "Take a seat lad, we have much to discuss". Slowly taking a seat in-front of the oak desk where Red was he said, "I'm a very busy man as you can tell. What is this so called offer you have for me?" Smiling Red responded, "I need men lad, good men. What we have here is an army that could become the greatest fighting force in mankind." Narrowing his eyes, Copper continued to listen. ''I've heard stories about you." Red went on. "You singlehandedly killed a platoon of elite paratroopers with the enchantments you gave your men". Putting his hands on the table Red declared "I'm willing to give you an offer. I will supply you with the most brilliant and capable minds in your field." Not faltering his momentum he continued, "You will be given the rank of General. You will oversee our RD in advanced weaponry, along with that your other duties will consist in making the Army's special forces into the best on earth. Sitting back into his chair Red awaited his visitors response.

Contemplating on the offer that had been presented to him, Copper started to think. This organization could be his big break, his opportunity to show the world the he was the greatest soldier alive. Taking off his rose tinted circular glasses and brushing them he responded, "Commander Red, you have a deal." Immediately after joining he started getting to work. During the daylight, he was working with the men and women in the research development creating weapons that would aid in their armies domination of the world. One such scientist that he became friends with was Dr. Johnathan Gero. He had joined the Army in pursuit of making of artificial human operatives that could wreck havoc upon enemy combatants.

Overtime, Copper had become very good friends with Geros to the point Johnathan created him artificial energy gauntlets called, "Photon Gauntlets". The specifications of them allowed the user to fire high powered artificial energy waves that could destroy a city at maximum power. Jonathan's wife, Laura decided that decided that Copper's current attire needed a serious makeover to fit a man of his prestige. She crafted him a tan trench coat, and an army cap baring the letter 'R' in the middle. These gifts would become his identity, and he would wear them for the rest of his days. During the hours of darkness, Copper did a rigid regime for potential recruits for entry into the special forces of The Red Ribbon Army. The end result ended with great success, the men he trained had lost empathy. They had became the ideal soldier, willing to carry out any order no matter how heinous. With a smirk he congratulated himself.

Five years late disaster struck them all. A small boy was slowly dismantling the army Copper and so many of his colleges had made. First Silver, then White and Muscle tower, then General Blue and his Blue Corps. Commander Red was slowly eroding Copper's and his people's tolerance. All current research was diverted into finding a way to defeat the arch enemy of the Army, "Goku". When word got out the Commander had hired the assassin Ta Pai Pai to eliminate the boy named Goku, there was a renewed hope of victory. That was short lived however when the boy defeated him effortlessly after gaining new found strength. As the boy massacred the stronghold Copper tried to get the Gero family's son, Jerry to safety. By the unlucky stroke of fate Jerry was struck dead by a reflected bullet that hit him in between the eyes. Being forced to retreat, Copper escaped into an air jet and made his way to safe harbor.

The next few months were the worst of his life. He had to tell his dear friends, that their only child had departed this world by a mere boy. Jonathan blamed him for his son's death calling him a coward among other things. Johnathan's next great blow was his beloved wife dying of heart break only a year later. Cold and isolated Johnathan didn't speak to Copper for over a decade. Returning to reality, Copper decided it was time for him to chime in. Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? The past decade we have lost friends, family and so much more. We are in an precarious position, our combined destinies are left uncertain. However I have an idea that will change everything."

A burley looking man, not unlike something you'd see in a Viking movie began to speak. "Ah yes, the prodigal son General Marcus Copper has another grand scheme up his sleeve! You told us 7 years ago Johnathan Gero had created the ultimate androids that would defeat our great enemy, Goku! So tell us oh great one, what plan do you have now?" Becoming annoyed by the lack of respect the man had exhibited towards him, Copper fired a pink energy wave over to the man reducing him to ash. Recollecting himself, he began once more. "As I was about to say, I have a plan. Last month our scientists have finally made the Super Armor Busting bullet. This bullet can penetrate the armor of the likes of Super Sayian or greater and kill them within seconds. However, we need a test subject." The room was loud with questions. Who would it be used on? Whom would do the deed? Did they dare try?

Pleased with the reactions Copper gave his big pitch. "Our target will be none other than the strongest human on earth, Krillin Chestnut. He is the only target out of the other Earths fighters who could be lured to a location and then be shot at. One of the men spoke up, "The man is the star of the Satan City Police Department is he not? How would we be able to lure him into a trap?" A smirk formed on Coppers lips and he proceeded to say, "I have a mole within the Police Department, that would use the dispatch to lure him to the opportune location, none other than the Old Iron Works. We simply get our operative into the location hit him in say the arm. If it works we can move onto Phase 2. If not we're back to square one." With that being said the women and men in the room applauded him. Shortly thereafter he contacted his operative, Clyde Lars. Gaining his composure Copper said, "Operation Piercing Strike is now in effect." Clyde nodding in agreement, "I'm inbound to Satan City, these scum are going to feel this one sir!"

END

TBC?


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Life had slowly began to return to normalcy in the Chestnut household after the tournament of power. Krillin been promoted to sergeant in the Satan City Police Department, an accomplishment that both Marron and Eighteen were proud of. When he was told he'd be doing mostly desk duties he spoke, "Commissioner Garlington, you know me too well. I can't just sit here while others are being hurt. I signed up to help humanity, not to just sit back and watch. So I humbly decline the promotion you've given me." Taken aback by what the small man said he smiled, " In my 40 years in this department, I haven't met such a humble officer of the law." Stroking his mustache, he responded, "Very well Mr. Chestnut you are hereby allowed to continue working in the field, so long as you have a partner looking over you. Krillin rubbed his head briefly and was about to speak, but decided not to . The commissioner searched the SPD computer database for a potential partner for Krillin, he found the perfect match. Returning to look at him he spoke, " I'm assigning Viktor Zaz as your partner, as of now."

Walking down hallways of the police department making his way to the Commissioner's office the tall Russian man known as Viktor Zaz, was in deep thought. He had lead what he called an life adventurous life, a deserter of the Red Ribbon Army, he ran off to Satan city in hopes in the pursuit of redemption. His hands were bloody by the actions he committed as special forces soldier. During his tenure in the army, he was augmented with a special serum that allowed him to preform in a much higher function than any soldier at the time. After mission gone awry that resulted in a young child's life being taken, he deserted. When he first came to sign up, people were initially scared because he wore the Red Ribbon Army insignia. He told the commissioner, Sebastian Garlington he would use his unique skills to put the worst criminals in handcuffs. He became the star of the police department, that was until Krillin Chestnut came to town.

The door slowly creaking open, the commissioner and Mr. Chestnut turned to look at their new visitor. Commissioner Garlington, stood up and said, "Officer Zaz this your new partner, Krillin Chestnut!" Extending a hand to shake his new partner Krillin said, "I'm Krillin Chestnut, but you can call me Krill." Viktor smiled, "I'm Viktor Zaz,but everyone calls me Vik for short." They had immediately become friends almost instantly. The chemistry that worked between them was nearly flawless. Krillin was the one who had the smarts of the partnership, while Viktor was the brawn. One night after heavily drinking vodka he spilled the beans to Krillin during his drunken stupor that he was a special forces soldier with The Red Ribbon Army. Now afraid that their friendship would be in jeopardy, he prepared for the worst. A moment of silence between the two ended with the drunk Krillin smiling saying, "Don't worry about it! I'm married to a Cyborg one of the mad scientists made." After that they agreed to not tell either of their secrets to anyone.

One day after a long day of police work, Krillin invited his partner for dinner at his house. He reassured his friend his wife wasn't as scary as his co-workers had made her out to be. Putting his hand on his shoulder on Viktor he said, "She's a tad possessive, but it's only because she really loves me, I think heh! Just act normal, be yourself and you'll do great", he winked. Turning the door knob, he was met by a little blonde girl jumping into his arms. The girl squeezed him saying, "I've missed you so much! I learned so much from school today!" Krillin didn't usually,didn't get sentimental outside in the open but the smile on her face just warmed him, "I'm sure you did. You're my little firefly, I love you so much. Walking into the living room they were met by the Eighteen who was making her way down the staircase. She smiled when she saw her beloved husband and daughter, but quickly saw another person she hadn't met before. Making her way over to Viktor she stared right at him. Her eyes were beautiful, yet eerie. He felt them drill holes into his soul, as if she could tell what he was as a person just by looking at him.

Sitting down at the dining room table they began to chow down with Krillin's favorite dinner meal carefully made by Eighteen, carrot soup. Eighteen was listening in as Viktor and Krillin were talking about their many police adventures. She always scanned unknown people whenever they entered her house with her artificial optic eyes, seeing if she could find anything interesting about them. She looked through the database Dr Gero gave her and her brother, Seventeen. When she used her built in scouter, she was surprised that Viktor had a battle power of 150. She thought it was very unusual for an officer to have such a abnormal power level for his profession he worked in even if it wasn't much. She mused first what he did before he became an officer he must have been some kind soldier. Consulting the built in database in her brain she found some rather interesting things on Viktor Raz. He had single handedly shut down a child sex trafficking ring, destroyed the the largest drug empire in the continent operating covertly under Satan City using a series of hidden tunnels from the old city. Thinking back on his low power level, she reminded herself what Krillin had taught her about numbers being incorrect.

Deciding it was her time to chime in she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and proceeed to say, "So Mr. Raz, what's your story? Viktor put his hands behind his head and casually said, "Oh nothing too extravagant, I can assure you Mrs. Chestnut. Not satisfied with his vague answer she pressed on, "My husband says you were a special forces soldier for what, was it, the Kings Army? Clearing his throat he responded, "Yes, I was. I grew tired of the life of the soldier and decided to pick up my pension before I ended up dead or worse!", he chuckled. A few moments later the small blonde haired girl at the end, who he had met earlier in the evening handed him something. Smiling brightly, "Now what's this you've given me?" Unfolding it he found it was a drawn picture of her father and him. The letters scrawled out in multiple colors of crayon saying, "The best team ever!" Tears started to form in his eyes, but he brushed them aside. Responding to the girl, "Thank you, this is the nicest thing I think anyone has given me. Tell me, what is your name?" She responded, "My name is Marron! Papa says my name means chestnut in French." He smiled, "That's a very lovely name." He envied them, they had the ideal family. Something at one point he desired, but it was far too late for that to happen.

The next morning, Eighteen awoke to the sounds of her husband and daughter happily making breakfast for her. She took a quick shower, then made her way down to the main floor. Watching the two of them cook on her behalf filled her heart with love. Time had gone so fast, from the time she arrived at Kame House to take up Krillin's offer to stay at his place. They started a slow relationship which grew into a friendship, then to them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, and eventually into becoming husband and wife. Krillin had given her so much, a home, security, and the greatest gift of all a child. There were nights when she stayed up wondering, how long would her cybernetics prolong her life? Would she outlive them both? She would always have these questions on her mind, and it worried her. She didn't like to confront her fears, instead put on brace face for both their sakes. When the sounds of the school bus rolled up to their house Marron ran out the door saying, "See you later mommy and papa! They both said in unison,"Have a great day, learn lots of stuff!"

Today Eighteen was feeling off, and it was bothering her. She hadn't been the nicest to her husband in the past year. She called him a spineless weakling when he was grazed by a bullet when he saved his co-workers from a near death experience. He regained his fighting spirit for them both. The way she went about it was regretful, but with the tournament of power she dealt another blow by in her frustration she told him how dare he call himself her husband after he was the first to be knocked off the ring. She wanted to say she was sorry but either didn't because of fear, or she couldn't put the words together in the right fashion. Looking over as her husband walk towards the door she called his name, "Krillin?" He turned around to look her in the eyes, "What is it, babe?" They stared at one another for a minute. She wanted to tell him the three words she hadn't said in a long time, she just could work up the courage to do it. Instead she smiled, "Good luck at work today." Returning a small smile he said, "I'll see you tonight, dear." She watched as he left in his patrol car to go pick up Viktor. She sat herself on the arm chair, trying to make sense of this feeling of dread she was experiencing.

Clyde Lars was standing on a roof overlooking the Old Iron Works. Taking another look that his covert stealth suit and equipment were in working order, he proceeded to call his superior. Talking into his mike he said, "Clyde Lars here, I'm in position awaiting further instruction. He could hear Copper's collected voice on the other end saying, "Is everything ready? Responding Clyde said, "Yes sir, just as you said no civilians are around this time of day." Continuing he said, "How are things on your end?" Another continent away Copper spoke into his mic, "Our agent in the police department will be running dispatch tonight, she'll make certain he falls right into our ambush. Finally he said, "Remember, there can be no mistakes this time, Clyde. After hearing his superior had sounded off he began introspection. He was one of the greats. As a child he underwent an experimental genetic manipulation program which enhanced them beyond that of an average soldier. He had gained many "gifts" or so he called them. He could smash his way through triple layers of reinforced steel with little effort on his behalf. On top that he had enhanced hearing,smell, and sight. His most dangerous abulity, one that would have made the biological creation Dr Gero created, Cell, fume enviously. He could regenerate after being blown to atoms, and resume his mission. He and only 12 of his brothers and sisters served as General Coppers elite enforcers. They went on missions ranging from assassination,espionage, and the occasional heists of stealing technology needed to progress the Army's goals of eventual world domination. Tonight would be his trial by blood. He would wound the alleged "strongest human on earth", once more proving that his power was more than enough.

For Krillin and Viktor it had been a rough day. They had to rescue a group of hostages being held for a ransom of 100 million Zeni. They were sent in too soon, two hostages were thrown over the balcony and killed upon impact. Krillin and Viktor lead a S.W.A.T team inside which resulted in all of the perpetrators being killed. Viktor tried to comfort his friend by saying, "What happened today wasn't your fault." Continuing on he said, " If anyone was to blame it was the negotiators who angered the people who were holding the hostages." His words didn't seem to help his small friend one bit, he just decided to not talk anymore about it. After a minute or two, they received a dispatch in the car's radio. "Officers 126-245-234 do you read? Krillin picked up the radio saying, "10-4, what's the situation?" The woman on the other end responded saying,"Gun Fire was heard over by the Old Iron Works, could you go investigate?" They were off duty, Viktor was a little suspicious and said to his partner, "You think we should give it another officer on the shift?" Narrowing his eyes Krillin said, "We'll go check it out."

Clyde saw as the patrol car pulled up to the curve. Arming his sniper with the super human busting bullet that he had be entrusted to test he put his eye in the scope of his sniper. To his surprise he saw another person walk out of the patrol car, saying in his mic, "Shit, another person is with him." Copper rubbed his chin responding, "Is he a civilian?" Clyde shook his head, "No, looks like his, partner." Folding his arms Copper said, "Abort, the operation is now on hold."Clyde could feel his anger rising, "Sorry sir, but just because some person is with him doesn't mean we have to abort. Shutting off his headset so he wouldn't hear Copper scream at him for insubordination. "Aiming his sights he fired two rounds that contained the bullets that would change everything. Krillin sensing the impending danger pushed Viktor out of the way, but by doing so he got hit by two of the bullets, not one.

He was in pain, so much pain. Viktor ran over to his screaming partner as he saw a pool of blood forming around him. He saw a bullet hole next to his heart and one at the spine. A shiver flowed through him, when Krillin said couldn't feel his legs. Rushing to the patrol car he franticly picked up the radio and practically screamed, "This is officer Viktor Zaz. Not stopping he continued, "My partner has been shot send an ambulance immediately!!!" Going back to his partner he held him in his arms, he could feel Krillin slipping and saying things like, "Tell...Eighteen...and...Marron...I love.." His panic was increasing, Viktor said, "Don't you start saying things like that, you won't die, you'll make it home, you'll make it. At this point he could tell Krillin had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. What felt like an eternity, he saw the paramedics arrived and pulled him onto a stretcher.

Staying at the now active crime scene Commissioner Garlington arrived. The both looked at each other somberly when Garlington said, "What in gods green earth happened here Viktor?" Officer Zaz went on to tell the the commissioner about the dispatch saying there was gunfire and how his partner got shot. Rubbing his mustache the commissioner said, "My god, this couldn't have happened." Krillin was the strongest officer they'd have had in the last century, bullets didn't faze him other than being grazed a few months back. He put his hand on Viktor's shoulder and said, "Son, I'm tasking you to tell his family about what has transpired." Viktor had a hollow feeling in his gut. He would have to tell Krillin's family that their husband and father was critically injured. He looked over and said, "Sir, is there anyone else you can send to do the task?" Shaking his head he responded, "No you're the only person that can do this, son." Taking a deep breath, he got into another patrol car and proceeded to ask how he would he would carefully word what had happened to his partner to his famlily. Turning the car on he began the long trek to the Chesnut Residence.

Author's Note

Once more I must thank you for taking the time to read this. A warning for the rest of the story. The language and violence will start to take off to a more dramatic climb. Reviews are appreciated no matter how harsh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: The Pathway to Vengence

Chapter 2: The Pathway Vengeance

It was nearly midnight and Eighteen was very concerned. Her husband always came home around 10 o'clock sharp. An hour ago, she had poured coffee into his favorite mug adding her signature "Latte Love Heart" into it. She tried calling his cell phone but she kept getting his voicemail. Something in her heart was telling her that something terrible had just happened. She wasn't as in superstitious as he was, but she believed you could feel the person you love the most was in trouble. Thankfully Marron was sleeping over at Goku's house. She wouldn't have to see her mother so worried.

Just 3 miles away Viktor was making haste to the Chestnut household. He had been going over in his mind on how he would proceed. He would knock on the door, carefully word to Krillin's wife that her husband had just been shot and that she would need to get over to Satan General Hospital. Viktor shook his head. She'd think he was crazy. In her mind Krillin up until now was able to shake of bullets and not even flinch. He was still thinking this was all but a bad dream and he would wake up. He pulled up to the household taking a deep breath, he walked out of the car.

Sitting on the couch watching a TV show, 18 heard a gentle knock on the door. Walking over to open it, she expected to see her husband. What she saw was her husband's partner Viktor, looking like he'd seen a ghost. He walked inside, putting his hands together he started to speak. "Mrs. Chestnut, your husband Krillin has been severely injured." Her eyes opened, her worst fears were coming true. "How?" Before her husband's partner could say anymore she slammed him against the wall putting him in a chokehold. She started to yell with tears in her eyes. "Where the fuck were you?! You were suppose to protect him! Who did it, TELL ME!!!" At this point Viktor didn't care if she killed him. He failed on protecting his only friend, her husband. In his mind he was already damned to hell for the life he lead in the Army. Her anger subsiding, she put Viktor down not so gently.

Being filled with emotion of grief, she started to reflect on the events that had led to this moment. For so long she had failed to realize just how dangerous her husband's job was. She thought him to be invincible, but tonight proved that no one, not even herself was invincible. Every snide remark she had ever said to her husband started circling her mind. All of her worst fears were now coming to realization. How would she support Marron and herself? Would her husband survive, and still be the man he was? So many questions, no answers. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and looked up to see Viktor was still there. He didn't seem to be upset at her anger she exhibited towards him. He spoke silently to Eighteen. "Your husband is over at Satan General Hospital. You need to go to him." Before he could say another word, he saw her blast into the air at speeds he had never seen before. Getting into his car he made his way over to the hospital.

Another continent away in a giant underground bunker hidden from the world, General Copper was watching as the operation he so carefully crafted was now in ruin. Taking off his rose tinted glasses he was reading the reports that were sent to him. "Damn the impatience of youth." An hour ago he's given specific instructions to Clyde to abort the mission. But being the impatient bastard that Clyde was known to be, he decided to against his orders and to go on with. Hearing a gentle tap on his private chambers door he said. "Come in." One of his attendants bowed and spoke. "General, Clyde Lars would like a word." He had some fucking nerves to even call him at this point. But being curious onto how he'd dig himself out of the hole he'd dug he picked up his mic. "You have to be either stupid, or extremely brave to even call me, Clyde." Hearing that the bullets had been a success and that they had done the job according to their design, brought some form of satisfaction to his lips. After a moment he heard Clyde say something. "I'll be back to headquarters within 30 minutes."

Taking off his Army cap, Copper looked at his reflection. The years of combat and long hours of sleepless nights had took their toll. His once greasy short black hair had now come to have patches of grey. His face was another story. He had wrinkles under his eyes, a giant laceration on his left cheek he earned as a token from the rouge Androids No. 1 and 2. Over the years to compensate for his own weaknesses. He did genetic augmentation on himself that transformed his body from within and above. Painfully he had started removing weaknesses that limited humans. He started removing his ability to feel common things such as, pain, sickness, and emotion. He had transformed himself into a entity of pure rational thinking. He did feel anger, but he welcomed it as he felt in his belief that anger, if applied into something productive could result in successes. His staff officer walked into his chambers and said. "Sir, Clyde Lars has arrived and would like to speak to you. Putting his trench coat back over his vest, and his Army cap firmly upon his head he spoke. "Send him in for the debriefing, if you will." Bowing the staff officer said, "As you command, sir."

Walking through the long metallic hall ways Clyde Lars was reflecting on his actions. He had disobeyed Copper once again, he sighed. He was so caught up in his pursuit for glory, that he came to the realization that he had likely jeopardized all of the Army's operations. Walking through the hallways, this bunker still put him edge. The bunker was part military base, part science laboratory. The west wing, scientists were hard at work splicing and restructuring the less desirables of society's DNA and body makeup. The denizens within the west wing were being gifted with new found powers. They were mostly petty criminals, runaways, and the occasional disillusioned solider looking to gain an edge. Their memories would be wiped using a serum the late Dr Johnathan Gero had made when he made the Cyborgs No. 17 and 18. Then they would add upon the legions of the newly remade Red Ribbon Army.

The east wing, was where the magic happened. Filled full of with strategists and officers. The operations carried within were of the upmost classified. Clyde wasn't authorized to go within an earshot of the door that lead into it, for if he did he'd be terminated. The rumors were, that it was modeled exactly like the command room from the old stronghold. Word was Copper spent most of his time in there, when he wasn't held up in the west wing of the bunker discussing new technological plans with his trusted scientists. Most of the people who worked in the bunker were transferred were from the original stronghold. Before the young boy assaulted the stronghold, Copper transferred all his personnel and few valuable scientists he respected like Dr Gero to this bunker without Commander Red or Staff Officer Black knowing any better.

Finally making it to Copper's private chamber two of his enhanced guards stopped him. They were 8 feet tall, had spikes coming out of their heads, and were incredibly muscular. The one on the right spoke in a deep tone. "Your weapons, please." Handing them his special multipurpose rifle and belt that gave his suit cutting advantage in battle, he walked in. Hearing Coppers calm voice he heard. "Take a seat, Clyde." Sitting himself down next to his superior he awaited his words. "You've disobeyed me once again. Locking his snake like yellow eyes over to Clyde he said. "Because of your track record of getting the results even when they go against my wishes, I'm going to punish you and reward you at the same. Clyde began to tense up. Copper saw his agent squirm in fear. It pleased him that he could get such a reaction. Opening up the folder that had contained the debriefing of Operation Piercing Strike he began to speak."Th Ex-Orin Temple Monk, Krillin Chestnut is believed to be in critical condition. The bullets from the chest and spinal cord were removed, however the patient may suffer from permanent paraplegia from the waist down. An undiagnosed heart problem, likely unnoticed from birth suggests that by the bullets and the surgery have exasperated his already weak heart. Clyde began to feel sick at the menacing smile Copper was giving him. "Further more, the ex-monk is in a deep coma, unlikely to awake if his heart gives out from natural causes.

Clyde feeling a wave of nausea after hearing Coppers extremely detailed report on the status of his victim, he gulped. Copper chuckled. This operative was such a disappointment. When reading about his own heinous deeds he started to panic. Pushing a button on his sleeve he locked the doors and windows within his chambers. Attempting to run, only to find the doors were locked shut. He went into his fly or die mechanism and tried to defend himself. It was all for nothing. Soon he felt a sharp stab in the back of his head. Feeling himself slowly wasting away, he heard Copper whisper. "You have failed me for the last time, Clyde. Your punishment and reward will be the honor of becoming part of me. Your enhancements will become mine. Welcome the peace for becoming one with the greatest being in the universe. Say hello to your brothers and sisters for me, Clyde." Groaning his voice sounded as that of a demon from the depths hell. He knelt on the floor, his eyes glowing yellow, feeling Clyde's power becoming his own. Finally after the process was complete he stood up and told his guards to dispose of the remains of what was Clyde Lars.

Sitting back down into his chair he proceeded to think on the road ahead. It would be long and full dangers. The Cyborg in her grief and anger will no doubt come and attempt to kill them all. But that could be a good thing. To destroy a great foe you must find their weakness, exploit it and use it kill them. Opening up his desk he looked over the schematics on the female Cyborg Gero had given him 7 years ago. She had impressive powers for sure. Infinite stamina and the ability to fire artificial Ki waves much like his photon gauntlets. He rubbed his chin, would he even he need to use his secret form? He hadn't used it in over two decades. Only time it saw use was during his battle with the rouge Androids 1 and 2, where he gained the scars he has today. He smirked, his yellow eyes reflecting in the window overlooking the entire bunker. "Let the games begin".

A/N

Thank you once more, this chapter was joy to write. The next chapters will be seen from both Eighteen's and Viktor's perspective. I have many ideas onto where the story can go. Any suggestions and reviews are appreciated.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Rumination

Chapter 3: Rumination

She dashed through the hospital entrance doors like a bat out of hell. Not even talking to the receptionist upfront, she made haste to the intensive care unit. Going up elevators, through long Corredor's she finally reached her destination. She saw police in the room asking questions to the doctor. Looking towards her, the doctor made his way to her. Adjusting his glasses he said, "You must be his wife, I assume?" Giving him a curt nod, signaling he may continue. "Your husband is in critical condition. We were able to remove the bullets from both his heart and spinal cord. The bullet that hit him, breached the lower spinal cord. The odds of him ever walking again are very slim. Biting her lip she asked. "What about the heart?"

Taking his glasses off he began to speak once more. "The heart is what we're concerned the most about. The bullet didn't hit it directly, thankfully. However, we've learned that along with being born Complete Congenital Arhinia, he also has a severe form of Bradycardia. I'll explain what Bradycardia. It's when the heart beats so slowly that it doesn't pump enough blood to meet the body's needs. This can be life-threatening." She slightly trembled before saying. "If he were to say, die would it be natural? The Dragon Balls have one major loophole. They cannot revive a person who dies of natural causes. Rubbing his chin he spoke, "In a theory yes, it would be natural. Why do want to know?" Her heart at that moment shattered upon hearing those words. "Never...mind. I'm going to see my husband. "Very well, I'll leave you alone."

Watching as the doctor went down the hallway, she walked into the room that had her husband. Shutting the door she pulled up a chair next his bedside. She wanted to curl up to him but he had ventilator on his mouth that allowed him to breathe. Taking his hand she squeezed it gently, hoping as if he could feel her touch. Tears started streaming down her face from her blue metallic eyes. She started to speak silently, "I'm so sorry. I never meant the things I've said to you over the the past couple of months. Starting to shake uncontrollably she muttered. "I love you. I haven't told you that in such a long time. You're the best husband and father a wife and daughter could ask for. Please...don't leave us." Burrowing her head into his sheets she remained there for what seemed hours.

Arriving at the hospital, Viktor Zaz made his way through the doors. Going over to the the receptionist desk he asked. "Do you know where the Intensive care unit is, ma'am?" She looked up and blushed at what she saw. "What is a hunk like you doing out at this time of the night? Anyhow, the I.C.U is located on the second floor." Walking away he said a polite, "Thank you." Going up the elevator he eventually found the I.C.U. After being directed by the desk out front he went and opened the door the lead to his partner's room. What he saw filled him with sorrow. Her head face down in his sheets, silently sobbing. Putting his hand on Eighteen's shoulder he said, "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with her tear stained face and said, "What happened. I want to know everything." He gave her the full details of the events as they had transpired, and what he knew as of now.

After hearing everything Viktor had said she began to speak. "So Krillin pushed you out of the way after he sensed something was up. Damn him having to be the hero." She muttered. Wanting to comfort her he said, " Mrs. Chestnut, if I could have taken the bullets instead of him I would. Pushing a strand of hairbehind her ear, she spoke. "Just call me Eighteen from now on. Mrs. Chestnut makes me feel old." Nodding he said, "Very well, Eighteen." He folded his arms and said "The bullets will be sent over to SPD forensics lab for further examination. I'll be personally overlooking them." She turned her head over to face him. "Because of your experience as a soldier?" Shifting in his chair he said, "Yes my experience suits in me examining unrecognized technology" Deciding it wasn't the time to confess his secret about being a former Captain in the Red Ribbon Army, and his last name was "Green" instead of "Zaz". He told himself he'd tell her when the time was appropriate. He would tell her the truth as head done so to Krillin. He had a feeling his old friend and former superior General Marcus Copper was behind this, and if he was then there would be hell to pay.

Sipping from his favorite bottle of wine, General Copper was listening as his inner circle bickered amongst themselves. Word had spread fast about the star police officer Krillin Chestnut being in critical condition after being shot. The word would get out, it was inevitable. They weren't concerned about that. What they were concerned, was that the Earth's defenders would strike back in retaliation. Deciding it was his turn to reassure his comrades. "Ladies and gentlemen, do not fret. There are procedures that are in place to prevent an frontal assault on this stronghold. One man spoke up. "Please elaborate on that, General." Placing his finger on a button that showed a blueprint of the entire stronghold he began to say. "This stronghold is decked out with Ki dampeners that disables the use of Ki, except for myself and my elite. For instance, if Android No. 18 or any of the Z fighters were foolhardy enough to launch an assault on the base, they'd quickly find their Ki attacks wouldn't work. The only thing she could do is fly using Hikou, but the others would be running rats trying to escape. I assure you, I have every forceable precaution instilled in this base." Sharing looks at one another they agreed.

With the Staff meeting adjourned, Copper made his way to his office. Taking a seat in his leather chair he began to contemplate. There was no doubt the Cyborg called Android 18 would confront him. It was for certain. She was one of the smartest fighters on earth. A database installed into her brain that could give her clues onto where to look for him. Copper wasn't afraid. In a way he was excited to face off with the emotional cyborg. He would slowly tear her down meter by meter, expose her to the greatest things she fears the most. But first he wanted her to know his old friend, Captain Viktor Green now known by the last name of "Zaz" was a former operative of his. He was curious onto what her reaction would be.

She would in no doubt be enraged upon learning that her husband's partner was a former Red Ribbon Army agent. Would she think he had something to do her husband's predicament? Perhaps she would murder him. Either way this would be a good idea to gauge her power in combat. This would be one of many tests he would conduct on the Cyborg until their destined confrontation. Picking up the telephone on his desk he made a call to the East Wing Command Center. "This is General Copper speaking. I need you to make a call." Telling his subordinate on the other line he wanted them to make an anonymous phone call to the Android 18. They were to to reveal to her that Viktor Zaz was not who he said he was. They were going to tell her of his secret, and leave the rest to her. Putting his hands together he grinned, "Your punishment for deserting the Army has finally come, my old friend."

A/N

Next chapter is going to be tense. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

For the past seven hours, Viktor had examining the strange bullets that had hurt his partner. Ghost white, with blue steaks that looked like miniature snakes going up to the tip of the bullet. Upon further examination, he saw the Red Ribbon Army insignia in the middle. All of the Army's technology had the insignia on everything they had ever produced. Looking back on his special forces days, he remembered all special forces within the Army were given much stronger bullets to counter the menace known as Goku. This bullet here was similar to the ones his squad used but on a much larger scale. The bullet seemed to an armor piercing round, his guess made to penetrate the super human training his partner had. Seeing the Commissioner walking into the forensics lab Viktor went to see him. Doing a salute Viktor began to say, "Sir I've made progress in identifying the bullet Officer Krillin Chestnut was hit with. Raising a brow the Commissioner said, "What are we facing here, Green?" Taking a breath Viktor began to say, "There is no doubt whatsoever this was a Red Ribbon Army operation." Stroking his mustache the Commissioner said, "God almighty, this couldn't have been worse." How do we combat them?" Sighing Viktor began to say. "There is nothing the Satan Police Department can do, sir. They're better armed and are much more skilled than we are sir." Nodding the Commissioner said, "I'll submit your findings to the King's Army. This is out of our hands, Green. Don't go trying to be the hero, you'll only be killed." Seeing his figure walking a way, Viktor silently said, "We'll need to be more worried about his wife than myself, sir."

After staying at the hospital until 3:00 AM, Eighteen made her way home. She could barely sleep. All she could think about was her husband, and how she would find and Kill the people responsible for doing what they did. The next day she went over to Capsule Corporation and dropped Marron off. The young saiyan Trunks, took Marron to the aquarium within the complex while their parents talked. With them now gone the two women spoke freely. Being outraged with what Bulma was hearing from the Blonde she said, "Are you out of your god damn mind, 18? Marron just lost her father, now she's going to lose her mother as well. Narrowing her eyes Eighteen began to lash out. "I'm going to find the man responsible and kill him, Bulma. I don't give a fuck about what any of you may say, you would do same if you were in my position. Refuting Bulma said, "Are you even listening to yourself?! Your reverting back to who you were before! What would Krillin think if he knew you were going to go on a fucking killing spree on the behalf of him?!" Eighteen snarled, "Don't talk to me about Krillin." Seeing Marron walking towards her she knelt down. "I'm going to be away for awhile, my love. You're going to be staying with Aunt Bulma until I return." A small frown crept onto Marrons mouth. "How long?" Responding Eighteen said. "A little while." The small blonde said, "What about daddy? Whose gonna watch over him?" Patting her head Eighteen said, "Uncle 17 will be there to watch over him. He won't let anything bad happen to daddy." Kissing her head, she shot a look over to the blue haired women and ascended into the sky.

While in flight 18 could hear her cell phone ringing. Taking it out of her pocket the caller ID was unknown. Unsure if she should answer it. Perhaps it was important? Quickly thinking it may be important or related to her husband she answered. "Who is this?" Hearing distorted voice that sounded like something out of a spy movie it said. "Hello Mrs. Chestnut, we have something to that may pique your interest." Narrowing her eyes she responded. "What kind of information?" Responding the voice said, "You have met your husband's partner Officer Viktor Zaz of the Satan City Police Department. Everything you know about him is a fabrication. Viktor Zaz or as he calls himself these days, is actually called Viktor Green. He was a former Special Forces Captain of the Red Ribbon Army. Much like you he has been genetically modified to surpass that of an average human. He participated in "Operation Blazing Wind", a mission that resulted in the death of a child and sole heir of the Kartus royal family." She started to feel the faintest stirrings of anger former within her. He had lied to her. She then began to think her husband may have known, and decided to not let her in on that little secret because of her past. Perhaps he was the one who orchestrated the attack on her husband. Feeling the rage overtake her, she made her decision. She was going to kill Viktor Green. "Where can I find him?" The voice on the other end said, "Viktor is currently over at the Old Iron Works looking at the crime scene. He is alone and unguarded Do as you please with him." She responded. "Who are you, and why are you helping me?" Hearing a what she thought was a chuckle on the other end it said, "We're just trying to bring the perpetrators of the crime inflicted on Mr. Chestnut to justice ." Hanging up the phone she sped off to the Old Iron Works.

Viktor was just about to leave when he saw his partner's wife descend from the sky with a scowl on her face, and said. "Where are you going Viktor? Or should I call you Captain Green?" Dammit Copper must have informed her. He knew what was coming next. Seeing a energy a blast discharge from her hand and coming his way, he stepped away with great speed. But with that she then came charging at him with barrage of kicks and punches. He dodged every one of them. In her frustration she yelled, "You slippery bastard! You'll fucking pay for what you did to Krillin!!!" He now realized that Copper had manipulated Eighteen into thinking he was the perpetrator of her husbands injury. He had to diffuse this quickly before it got out of hand. Viktor began to say. "Eighteen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Your husband specifically told me not to tell you because he didn't know how you'd react. I didn't put your husband into a coma, he was my best friend! Stop attacking and I'll explain everything. She stopped her assault and composed herself. "You have 5 minutes to explain everything Viktor!" Taking a deep breath he began to say. "Yes, I was a former Red Ribbon Army Special Forces under the alias Captain Viktor Green. I was head of one of the most elite special forces unit, the Green Lightning. During that time I was given the assignment by high command to forcibly retrieve one of the dragon Ball in the mission that was dubbed, "Operation Blazing wind. The mission was botched after a little girl refused to hand it over. One of my men against my specific orders, shot and killed her. After that I became disillusioned and deserted. You have to believe when I say, I didn't want Krillin to get hurt!

With her anger receding she began to think more clearly. She then proceed to ask with tears in her eyes, "Who shot my Krillin?! Who would do such a vile thing. He did nothing to deserve it!" Viktor decided now was the time to tell her. "The only person who would have had access to such a weapon would have been General Marcus Copper. He was in charge of advanced weapons and special forces. She knew that name. Her eyes widened. She knew that name. Searching through her memory bank, she found something that recorded while she was conscious during stasis. The recording played out in visually and in sound. One of the voices sounded like Gero. "Marcus what are you doing in my laboratory unannounced?! Do you have any idea the dangers that are in here." She saw a man in a tan trench coat, army cap, jet black hair, and rose tinted shades, say "You're not the leader of the Army, Jonathan. I came to see how the Cyborgs, that you went against my back and built were doing. You've almost bled our coffers to the ground. Heading over to their pods she could see his yellow snake like eyes behind his shades. She saw Gero nearly panic. "Stay away from them! If you open those pods they'll kill us all!" She saw Copper smirk. " I could free them, and let them tear you apart." Gero began to almost scream, "Damn you Copper, I have sacrificed everything for this organization! You would just remove me?! She saw Copper put his hands in his pocket, and said. "As of now you are no longer part of the Army. You're terminated, Doctor." The memory stopped there but she could faintly hear Gero screaming profanities as the General walked outside the door.

She walked over to Viktor and apologized to him profusely. She had been played by a fool, allowed her emotions to get the better of her. She was going to make Copper suffer, as she has. "Where is Copper? Viktor began to say. "I'm not certain. I've heard rumors from my old squad mates he has built a new base as a bunker in the northern forests. You cannot be seriously contemplating, that you're going to go one girl army are you? She said, "I can handle whatever this so called general throws at me, Viktor." He was getting a little irritated and said. "You use your brain! He's got precautions installed within that base that will hinder you. What am going to tell your daughter when you don't come back home?! Please, I implore you. Don't go after him!" But it was too late she was already gone. Seeing her figure disappear, he said. "This going to be bad." For the rest of the afternoon he began searching through his closet that contained his advanced armor. He had no doubt he was going to have to mount a rescue operation to save the bullheaded Cyborg. His most loyal squad mates had deserted the Army after he did. Lieutenant Simon Grey second in command of the Green Lighting, was the explosive expert of the squad. Sergeant Gabriel Orange was the heavy weapons expert of the Green Lighting. Viktor's one time love Corporal Scarlet Pink was the medical officer of Green Lighting. He was all but certain they'd have to rescue Eighteen. Copper's looks we're deceiving, and his Photon Gauntlets weren't the only thing he could use in battle.

Pacing about the East Wing Command Center Control Room, Copper was watching as the blonde Cyborg making way to their location. Things were going much quicker than he anticipated. He wasn't worried one bit, the ball was in his playing field. He gave the orders to send his elite to combat her while she made her way to the stronghold. His inner circle disliked the idea of wasting such operatives knowing they would be killed. They were expendable to him, nothing more than bullets in a soldier's rifle. Hearing his staff officer call for him he turned around. "Sir, our scouts say she'll be here in 45 minutes." Rubbing his chin Copper said. "Very well. Get all none combatants to safety. Also, have my elite form up." With a respectful bow the staff officer was gone. His elite formed in front of him shortly there after awaiting orders. "All 12 of you will be sent to attack the Cyborg. I do not expect any of you to survive. Die knowing you furthered the plans of the greatest fighting force in human history." They saluted Copper and were gone. He watched as they died one by one, each of theirs deaths as grisly as the next. Arms, heads, and legs were severed in her frenzy. Had he still had emotion, he'd figure he'd be sad or angry at their brutal deaths. He had discarded such weakness when he removed them during his augmentation. Hearing a yell that said. "General Copper sir, she's her!"

Standing at the gates to the stronghold watching as the large metal doors opened she stood in awe. But what she was surprised at was seeing Copper there ready to greet her. She heard him say. "Eighteen my dear, it's been too long. You really should have listened to Green's warning. Shooting him a glare she said, "I'm going to make you fucking pay for what you did to my husband, Copper!" A smile formed on Coppers mouth. "He is alive isn't he? I'll make you a deal. You leave and never return, and we won't bother any of you ever again." Eighteen hissed. "Horseshit." Chuckling he responded. "At least you can tell a lie when you hear one . The plan was for me to fight using my Photon Gauntlets, however I have something different in mind. Much like your Sayian friends, I too can transform thanks to the genetic manipulation I've done on myself. Over the years I have absorbed skilled fighters and people of my own much like the Biological Android Cell. You will have the pleasure of seeing a transformation that haven't used in over twenty years. I'm not certain what it will since I've further augmented myself!" Cackling a black aura formed around him. His clothes ripped, and he started to metamorphosis into a snake like alligator. He gradually grew until he reached the roof of the bunker. She heard a sinister roar. "Thank you for waiting, my dear. Now you will feel true pain." Striking her fighting pose she said. "I don't care what you are, my husband will be avenged!" They then clashed into what would be the greatest battle in both of their lives.

A/N

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated no matter how harsh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: The Choice

Eighteen and Copper were engaged in high pitch combat. Neither could inflict any damage upon each other. Punches, kicks, and waves of artificial energy devastated the great forrest of the north. An opening allowed Eighteen to fire the technique her husband had taught her, the Destructo Disk. Putting her right arm above her head, the pink disc formed. Aiming it directly to hit the now transformed General Copper's arm she fired it. A direct hit! General Copper made a painful moan. "I have been defeated! Show mercy I beg of you!" A smirk formed around her mouth. "You're nothing but a weakling, Copper. Here I thought you'd be a decent challenge. She heard a monotone laugh come from him. "My dear are you that arrogant? Do you really think I, Marcus Copper would be so easily defeated? The first mistake you made was assuming I wasn't prepared for such an event of losing a limb." Gathering his energy he effortlessly regenerate his scaled arm. Deciding it was his turn to explain things he said. "Much like yourself, I too have been biologically enhanced. Much like Cell, I too can regenerate. However, I can regenerate with nothing being left only using atoms. Furthermore, my cell structure constantly improves and removes and any weaknesses my body may have. With this being said, since our little battle has allowed my cells to grant me a new form.

A white glow outlined his body, but Eighteen could see him changing shape. When the process ended she saw him take a snake like humanoid form. His skin became ashen gray, his head took that of a snake, and his fingers had grown considerably with claws. She could sense he had become considerably more stronger than before. Before she could defend herself he slammed his fist into her stomach. She had never felt this much pain, not since Cell. Copper began to cackle. "What's the matter dear, you were so sure of yourself a minute ago. How does it feel to know you're no longer unique, that you're power is insignificant when faced with a stronger foe? I will make you feel true pain before this battle is through. Follow me." He ascended to the sky and headed west towards North City. She quickly made her way into the sky to peruse him. She had followed him for what seemed to her to have been hours. He stopped at the outskirts of the City. This was the place where she had defeated Vegeta and most of the Z Fighters. This was the place where Krillin had pleaded with them not to attack Goku, where she pecked him on the cheek.

Copper folded his arms in front of himself and said. "Feeling nostalgic Eighteen? I chose this spot just for you. Today you will be faced with the greatest decision in your life." Extending his hand behind him he formed an electric pink energy sphere. "I will give you a choice. You will determine whether all of the people of North City shall perish. If you attack me, I will kill every last person who resides here. I'm giving you a considerate offer. Since you have gifted me with a new and more powerful form, I will allow you to leave with your life intact. If you decide to go on with your vendetta, all of the people within this city will be atomized. She began to think hard. A battle for dominance between her human and computer brain commenced. The computer told her she could prevent him from carrying out the attack. Her human brain said not to. In frustration she went through and attacked Copper. He smirked and fired an energy sphere that blinded her vision. She she opened her eyes what she saw horrified her.

North City was no more. Where there had been a bustling city there was only a wasteland no trace of buildings or anything such thing. Guilt started to fill her in full effect. She had just killed men, women, and children. She began to think what her family would think. Krillin would be enraged, her daughter would be known as the child with a monster of a mother. All the progress she had made, was now gone. The Dragon Balls would be able to restore the dead, but her life as far as she knew was forfeit. If Krillin woke up would he even recognize her? This entire situation was now her fault. In her lust for vengeance she had been blinded to the reality of what would happen if she went through with it. Copper saw her destress and relished in it. "How does it feel to know you just killed over a hundred thousand people? You never calculated the outcome of what would happen if you went through with the attack. Now my dear, I will not give you the release of death. Instead you will be my trophy, as a lesson to all who oppose The Red Ribbon Army and myself." Before Eighteen could react he teleported behind her and knocked her unconscious.

News had spread all over the world that North City was gone. Every news outlet was reporting of a blonde women attacked a serpent humanoid which resulted in him firing some kind of nuclear device. Shutting off the T.V Bulma started to sigh. She had a feeling this would happen. For all of Eighteen's power she could be so fucking impulsive at the worst times. She went in alone where she should have gone with a trusted ally. She began to think what she'd tell Marron, there was nothing she could do to hide it. The poor girl, first she loses her father and now she'll see that her mother is a monster. Later that afternoon she carefully explained to Marron what had happened, but to her surprise she already knew. Marron knew her mommy did something terrible, but she forgives her. This girl is older than her time. Marron suggested she call Viktor, and see if he could help. Picking up the phone she dialed his number. Hearing a Russian man on the end she said. "Is this Viktor Zaz? Something has happened to Eighteen, and her daughter thinks you can help her. Hearing the man respond, "I'm already aware of what's happened, and I'm getting a rescue operation in order. Do not send any of Earth's Warriors to assist us, this must be done under stealth. With that she heard the phone hang up.

Far to the east, Viktor and his team were preparing for the rescue. He had assembled his team consisting of Simon Grey, Gabriel Orange, and Scarlet Pink. He had briefed them on the mission, that they were to extract the blonde Cyborg while Copper was busy celebrating his victory. They were wearing their special Army combat suits, that with the stroke of luck hadn't been changed by the reformed Army. Beginning to speak Viktor said. "Comrades we are about to embark on our first ever rescue mission. The plan is simple, we sneak in and act as regular soldiers while no one is the wiser. Simon, your task is to create a collapse that will prevent backup from being rendered. Gabriel, you will provide with your Fusion Bolt Cannon a distraction that will allow me and Scarlet to rescue the target. Scarlet, as you are our medical officer you will provide medical assistance to the Cyborg. I have no doubt she'll in no shape to even walk, so I'll carry her. Simon began to speak. "Boss I mean no offense, but why are going to risk our necks for her? She blew North City to oblivion!" Slightly aggravated by Simon's comment Viktor said. "Copper was the one who killed those people not her, Simon. I'm doing this for her daughter and my partner. I won't allow another family to be ruined because of the Army. We can end this threat once and for all. Are you with me?" Nodding in agreement vowed they'd stop the army where the earths fighters could not.

A/N

Once again thank you for reading. Next two chapters will be separated into parts 1 2. My goal is to have no more than 10 chapters, and with an epilogue that concludes the story. Reviews are appreciated no matter how harsh.


End file.
